


The Beginning of It All

by biswholocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime Scenes, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was a not-uncommonly rainy day in London when Greg Lestrade gave up on trying to make Sherlock Holmes stay away from his crime scenes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote a couple days ago and just got around to posting.

It was a not-uncommonly rainy day in London when Greg Lestrade gave up on trying to make Sherlock Holmes stay away from his crime scenes.

Donovan was arguing with Anderson off to the side- probably about something that had nothing to do with the dead body a few metres away and everything to do with Mrs Anderson - when Sherlock came sweeping out of a cab and walked up to the boundary of the police tape.

 _Not again_ , Greg thought to himself, groaning internally. Yeah, Sherlock was bloody smart, and he’d grown on Lestrade since coming back from his two month disappearance after almost overdosing. But didn’t he understand that there was such thing as protocol? That Lestrade couldn’t just let a civilian onto a crime scene for no good reason?

“Sherlock,” he sighed. “Haven’t we gone over this before? I _cannot_ let you look at my crime scenes,” he continued, already prepared to deliver the same monologue he’d given two days before, and again a few days before that.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Really Lestrade, I’d be a godsend about now. Your sergeant and that abysmally stupid forensics man you have are about to start shouting about their affair - quite publicly, I might add - and morale is low due to the fact that the Yard’s closing rates have been going down; it’s quite likely that without my help, this crime will become yet another cold case sitting in a box in some dank, depressing, dark storage room. You need me.”

Right on cue - and damn the man, for being so right about everything - there was a resounding crack from behind them, and Greg turned to see Anderson rubbing one of his cheeks.

“What was that for, Sally?” he whined, and Donovan barked out a laugh.

“What was that for? That was for you being a complete _arse_ , Philip! You had a chance to tell her, and then you decided to be a coward instead!”

 _Oh for_ \- Lestrade shot Sherlock a look that clearly stated _stay there_ , then walked over to Donovan and Anderson, who were too occupied in their argument to notice him until he was standing right next to them and cleared his throat.

Donovan jumped slightly and looked over at him, face full of guilt and embarrassment. “Guv,” she began, but Greg just shook his head and held up a hand.

“In case the two of you have forgotten,” he said, tone conversational but with an undercurrent of disapproval, “we are at a crime scene. More specifically, we are in an alley where some poor bloke was murdered not ten hours ago. You are at _work_ , and it is, frankly disrespectful to the victim to watch you two bitch about your personal issues when you could be doing your jobs. Save the discussions - or arguments, screaming matches, whatever you want to call them - for a time when you’re not on the clock. Am I clear?”

Donovan averted her as as she mumbled a “Yes, sir,” and Anderson didn’t look up from where he was studying the pavement as he nodded.

“Good,” Lestrade said, and walked back to Sherlock, who raised an eyebrow as he approached.

“Yeah, yeah,” Greg sighed as he lifted up the crime scene tape to let Sherlock under. “I’m letting you on; just...solve the murder, and try not to piss anyone off so much that this becomes a double homicide scene, okay?”

Sherlock smirked as he came to stand beside Lestrade. “I make no promises, especially considering the incompetence and idiocy that runs rampant in the Yard. But rest assured, I am quite skilled at combat, both hand-to-hand and with a weapon; and there is no doubt that I will solve your murder.”

Greg just rolled his eyes slightly and tagged along as Sherlock glided past him. _Git_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critique welcome :)


End file.
